Amores de Teatro
by chikita22bkou
Summary: Ella buenisima actriz. El, solo desaparecer como por arte de magia. Reto cumplido!


**DESCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes usados en esta historia son pertenecia de Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia fue hecha para el forum El Destino de una Estrella. Chicas aqui esta mi reto.

Basada en la cancion Celos, interpretada por Funny Lu.

Espero les guste.

**Amores de Teatro**

Primeros días de marzo. La alegría por recibir la primavera llegaba a la ciudad. La gente comenzaba a llegar a apartar sus lugares en el gran parque Ueno para el gran evento del Hanami.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera verde, buscaba con sus cuatro amigas un espacio para sentarse y disfrutar del hermoso día. Después de un rato, el grupo encontró el lugar perfecto bajo la sombra de un cerezo.

Las chicas hablaban mientras comían de la comida que Petzite había llevado.

- ¿Y cuéntanos esmeralda. ¿Cómo sigue tu relación con diamante? Escuché que habían tenido algunos problemas.- Preguntó Karmesite con curiosidad

-¿Diamante?¿Tener problemas conmigo? Jajajaja. La gente envidiosa que ya no sabe que inventar. Solo que hoy tuvo cosas importantes que hacer en la oficina, por eso fue que no pudo acompañarme-

Las chicas conocían a la perfección la actitud de su amiga. Ella nunca admitiría que la relación con su novio no iba por un buen camino.

Esmeralda se caracterizaba por tener un carácter muy especial. Altanera, presumida y posesiva. Ella jamás admitiría que la relación con diamante había terminado en mal término. Los celos de esta, lo habían metido en varios apuros bochornosos. En cambio Diamante era todo lo contrario. Un chico calmado, siempre con los pies sobre la tierra.

Se dice que le había pedido ser su novia solo por despecho, ya que la chica de sus sueños, Serena, se había decidido por Seiya. El siempre supo que Esmeralda había estado enamorada de él por muchos años y cada vez que esta podía, no perdía la oportunidad para recordárselo. Fue así, que cuando se entero de que serena tenia novio, la chica de pelo verde lo buscó y Diamante, necesitaba de consuelo, así que decidió darle un oportunidad.

Pero que grave error. Nunca se imagino que lo celara tanto. Era tan escandalosa. No podían salir a pasear o a cenar por que ya era seguro que le haría una escenita de celos. ¿Y qué le miras? ¿Acaso es más bonita que yo? ¿Y por qué no me tomas de la mano? ¿Por qué no me besas en público?

Simple y sencillamente el chico no pudo seguir así y decidió terminar con la relación. Tuvo que armarse de mucho valor ya que podía imaginarse del gran escándalo que le armaría.

El grupo contemplaba el hermoso paisaje. Los cerezos floreciendo era un evento que ningún ciudadano se perdería.

Fue entonces cuando kalaberite miro a la distancia a un joven apuesto de cabellos plata. Caminaba de la mano de una chica alta, pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta. Parecían estar pasando un buen tiempo. Fue entonces que a Esmeralda de dio un poco de curiosidad ver lo que su amiga veía con tanto asombro.

-Qué es lo que ves Kalaberite?

Fue cuando diviso a su querido "novio" besarse con otra chica.

La bella mujer no tardo ni un solo segundo para levantarse como un resorte y caminar a toda velocidad hacia la pareja.

-¡Diamante! ¿Pero que crees que estás haciendo? Explícate.- Esmeralda demandaba una explicación.

A Diamante solo le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza al ver a esmeralda frente a él. Sabía a la perfección lo que seguía: una buena escena de celos frente a medio Tokio.

-Hola Esmeralda, como has estado?- el chico trataba mantener todo bajo control y no armar un alboroto frente a tanta gente.

-Te pregunté qué haces con esa Diamante. No te hagas el loco.- hablaba Esmeralda con manos sobre la cintura y una cara de asesina.

-Te refieres a Lita? Claro ella es mi novia.- explicaba lo más tranquilo que podía.

Lita sabia a la perfección quien era Esmeralda. Diamante le había platicado sobre ella y ahora entendía porque la había dejado.

-Lita Kino. Mucho gusto. La castaña extendió su mano en saludo, pero esta no fue aceptada.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Tu eres MIO y de nadie más. Tú no puedes dejar por esta flacucha que ni busto tiene.- Esmeralda comenzaba a sacar esas garras por las cuales era tan conocida: herir sin importarle nada.

Diamante tomo aire profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Tomó a su novia de la mano y la atrajo hacia él. – No sé de que hablas Esmeralda. Tú y yo tenemos varios meses que terminamos. Ahora lita es MI novia y exijo que la respetes.-

Fue entonces cuando a la mujer le cambio la expresión de su cara. Las lagrimas comenzaron a corres su mejillas.- Pero mi amor, si yo te amo..-

Diamante solo rodo los ojos, sabía lo que se aproximaba

-Yo… Yo no sé qué haría sin ti.- Fue cuando la chica sin miedo alguno, se dejo caer sobre el pavimento. –¿Por qué me haces esto diamante? Si yo te amo.-

Lita se había quedado congelada, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Nunca había visto semejante escena. Ahora entendía a la perfección por que el la había dejado. Esa mujer sí que estaba loca.

Mientras tanto, las amigas de esmeralda se habían quedado en su lugar. Sin quererse mover ni un solo centímetro, para que la gente no se diera cuenta que la peli verde estaba con ellas.

Diamante con la cara más roja que un tomate, solo podía ver a su alrededor y notar a la gente que los miraba. Le hubiera encantado convertirse en un avestruz para enterrar la cara en la tierra y no sacarla nunca más. Pero se tenía que tranquilizar. Se armo de valor, respiro hondo y se arrodillo quedando frente a Esmeralda.

-Lo siento Esmeralda, pero yo no puedo seguir con alguien así. Estoy muy feliz a lado de Lita. Ella confía en mí y es bastante tranquila. La quiero. Así que te pido por favor que me olvides. Se feliz. Adiós.

Así el chico se levanto rápidamente. Tomo a Lita del brazo y prácticamente la apuro para alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. La castaña entendió a la perfección el mensaje e inclusive acelero el paso. Lo único que quería hacer, era huir de ese lugar.

Esmeralda quedo tirada en el suelo. Con su cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia el frente y su brazo extendido. –Diamante, espera.- pero el ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Fue entonces que la chica volteo y busco a sus amigas para que la ayudaran y buscar algo de consuelo. Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de que ya no había nadie bajo el árbol. Sus amigas la habían dejado. No se arriesgaron a ser la burla de la demás gente al verlas con ella.

Esmeralda simplemente se levanto. Sacudió su vestido y comenzó a caminar soltando la risa ensordecedora tan peculiar de ella.


End file.
